Melted Wings
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: "Well it's not exactly my fault. Destiny just write a little too much angst... The world already has too much darkness without us adding to it. I think it deserves a little comedy to it, don't you?"
1. Truth Is

**Yah! minna! Amber Sky desu!~**

**Yoroshiku ne!**

**Elie-nee is currently busy with work, and doesn't know when she'll be free to continue her stories... apparently her reality/real life have been demanding her full attention, this include working for 10 hours straight and the fact that she's lamenting her lack of love life... it seems that being single her whole life is taking a toll on her sanity... not that she's going insane or anything, she's just being more troublesome than usual...**

**The funny thing is that Oba-han reached the limit of her patience a few days ago, and kick Elie-nee out of the house and yelled "Don't come back until you found a boyfriend!". I don't really blame Oba-han for doing that since Elie-nee was being so annoying (Imagine a 21 year old lady whining like a 3 year old, totally annoying).**

**So for now I'll be taking over her account, of course with her permission. And believe it or not she left her flash drive with me, It's full of her work but it needed some revising... though I did find some interesting one-shot stories in it... ****_cough_****porn****_cough... _I'll post some of it sometimes in the future, for now I would like to work on my own stories...**

**So without further ado... Roll the disclaimer and the warning!**

**Disclaimer: Eto... kore wa ****fan-fiction desu...**

**Warning: Eto... Oc Insert (more like self-insert), Ed is a tsundere, 'Truth' is bored, Roy is a flirt, Al has an over-protective mother-hen tendency and the author is lazy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Melted Wings<strong>

_**By: Amber Sky**_

_Chapter 1: Truth is an Asshole_

OC's POV

It was stupid. Even from outside the gate I could hear endless shouting of my parents, always fighting against each for the most ridiculous reason. Just another never ending argument.

I sighed, fishing out my my Ipod. I put my headphones and turned the volume up to its max, drowning the shouting with music.

It didn't work as the shout were louder as I entered this pathetic excuse of a home. And as usual, I was right. Standing at the door of the living room, I watched these people whom I call my parents fight.

**THUD!**

Echoed the sound of this woman I call my mom as she was shoved to the cabinet. I looked down, my bangs hiding the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Fuck you! You're the one who-!"

I run to my room, everything it. I didn't want to hear them anymore, I didn't want to hear them swear, I didn't want to hear them fight.

It wasn't like this before.

So when did it start?

When did this nightmare began?

When did everything fall apart?

**Thud! Bang! Pang! Thud!**

The sound of something hitting the walls hard, of things shattering to pieces, of...

Fighting echoed to my room as I dropped my bag to the side. I grabbed my pillow from my bed and walked to my window, falling to my knees before it as I let out a voiceless cry.

Frustration, anger, loneliness, hatred and most of all bitterness, flooded me as I leaned against the wall. I pulled my legs to my chest, my pillow laid above my knees as I buried my head in it.

Songs after songs played as the fight downstairs worsen in the background.

I wanted it to stop.

I wanted it to end.

I wanted, even just for a second, everything to disappear.

That if death was the only way to escape this hell.

I would rather die.

And with one final 'Thud', everything went silent as if everything stopped, leaving me in a sense of foreboding. I was sure if I had taken off my headphone, the eerily deafening silence will overwhelm me.

'_Rewrite by Asian Kung-fu Generation_' Begun to play in my Ipod. I took an ear out, trying to make due of what was going outside my room.

And then the footsteps came, slowly getting closer to my room as all of my instinct yelled at me to run or at least lock my door. But I didn't, I stayed frozen in place, hugging my knees tighter. And without warning, the door to my bedroom opened as I raised my head. A choking lump formed in my throat as I look at the figure before me.

There stands the man I call my father, in his hand was a bloodied knife and his white shirt spattered with blood. His eye filled with a maddening betrayal as tears run down his cheeks, mixing with blood.

_**kusatta kokoro o**_

"Dad..."

_**usugitanai uso o**_

"You're not my child..."

_**keshite**_

Then came the sharp knife...

_**riraitoshite **_

stabbing my chest over and over again.

_**kudara nai chougensou **_

It wasn't pain that I felt that moment.

**_wasureranu sonzaikan o_**

It was the bitter realization, the truth of this messed up family...

_**kishikaisei **_

"Truth is such an asshole." I said in my last breath as I watched the final stab froze in mid air.

_**riraitoshite...**_

* * *

><p>The next time I opened eyes, I was met with a never-ending white.<p>

An empty white void.

"If this is the after life, then it's one hell of a boring place." I spoke aloud as I heard a synchronized snort behind me. I turned looking at the source, there stands a figure... no, an outline of a white man with no face, just a mouth.

Weird... this white figure seems familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked, at the back of my mind I know I've seen this guy before.

**"You already know the answer yet you still ask." **It spoke in multiple voices.

"Truth..." I muttered. It wasn't possible, The Truth was just a character from an anime I watched. How? This is impossible. "How did I get here? I'm pretty sure human transmutation is impossible where I live, hell even alchemy is impossible."

**"Yes, indeed. Alchemy is impossible in your world, thus I brought you here."** It answered and somehow I was dreading what it was going to say next. **"Ohh... It seems you have an idea of your own."**

Either 1: Nobody have visited you for a while and you're lonely and wanted someone to talked to. _Completely understandable seeing that this place completely empty. I'd be bored out of my mind if I got to stay here for long period of time._

2: Again, nobody have visited you for a while, thus those black hand thingies with eyes are hungry and I'm their next meal. _T__otally scary direction for my thoughts to wonder..._

or 3: You're bored and you plan to make an entertainment out of me. _Should I be worried or relieved?_

"Only that God seem to have a twisted sense of humor." _It's either that or I'm going nuts. _I added in my mind.

**"You have a funny way of thinking." **It snickered at my statement. **"Do you not trust your own thoughts?"** It smile in an eerily smug way. _Did it just implied that he could read my mind?! _**"Worry not. You won't be staying here for a long time" **From the corner of my vision, I could make out a gate slowly materializing behind me. _Ohh man I'm totally dreading whats next..._ **"We shall meet again" **And the gate soon opens, revealing one huge creepy eye. And all I can think of was

"Oh crap."

Soon little black hands went to grab me, dragging me to the gate as I began to feel the forming of a headache.

"AHHH-!" Screaming my lungs out as a mass amount of knowledge was shove in my head. Before my eyes, the memories of my past flashed, reminding me of the two side of my life.

The one I became, and the one I locked away long time ago.

* * *

><p>Within Truth's Realm<p>

"You could just have tell her, you know. She is my cousin after all." A girl with a short dark-blue hair stated, appearing as soon as the gate, where a young girl by the age of fifteen was dragged in, closed.

**"And you could have told her yourself, she is your cousin after all." **It retorted.

"Ahhh..." The girl started, mirth playing before her eyes. "But where would be the fun in that? 'sides it's not like we're allowed to interfere directly."

**"With your attitude, sometimes I tend to forget that you aren't a full transcendent being."**

"I'm a half-human, Shinri-kun. Most of the law's of Gods and transcendent beings doesn't exactly apply to my kind."

**"Which is why the higher ones decided to bound you to these duties. You are too dangerous to be left alone."**

The girl giggled as she walked towards the closed gate. Placing a palm on the gate as she looked back to Truth "Well it's not exactly my fault. Destiny just write a little too much angst... The world already has too much darkness without us adding to it. I think it deserves a little comedy to it, don't you?"

**"You know... Destiny will chew you out for this again. You seem to make a habit of throwing her plans to whack."**

"Careful Shinri-kun, you make it like I'm rubbing on to you."

**"Don't you have something else to do?" **That caused the girl to laugh aloud.

"Alright, alright, I already told done what I came for anyway."

**"What exactly did you do?"**

"I merely flipped the coin, Shinri-Kun"

* * *

><p>OC's POV<p>

The moment I woke up I realized one thing...

...

...

...

I WAS FALLING!

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my hands flailing at my side, desperately trying to imitate the motion of a flapping wings, in hope that it somehow save me.

"Oh Shit! oh Shit!" Frantically, I looked around, trying to find something that might help me in this situation but instead, what I found confused and horrified me more.

_Amestris_...

Below me was a place that should not even exist...

or so I felt that it shouldn't exist. Some how for some reason, I can't seem to remember why it shouldn't be possible to exist...

And this confused me even more. How can I know about a place that shouldn't be existing?

_Is this even the time to think about such things? You're falling remember._

Ohhh Right...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" As I was falling closer to the ground I noticed the wall of ice that was beginning to form a circular pattern over the city...

_Transmutation circle..._

The information about what that was just came to me; Of what it was and what its for and what it was to do...

Impossible... How do I know these things?

As I fall closer I found a man confronted by what seemed to be a suit of armor that somehow I knew was empty and a blonde kid wearing a red coat.

_Isaac Mcdougall..._

_The Ice Alchemist..._

_Isaac of the Ice..._

_Former state alchemist..._

State Alchemist? How am I knowing all this?

"...You perform the greatest taboo in alchemy, Human Transmutation!" Isaac yelled and at that moment I remembered a memory that wasn't mine. A memory of two boys desperately trying to revive their dead mother. Of how these two child lost almost everything and gained nothing.

_"Give him back... he's my brother!... Give him back! he's my one and only Brother!"_A scream from the memory echoed in my head.

I didn't really understand anymore, not that knowledge that just show up in my head, not the memories that was never mime to begin with, nor the tears that was pooling at the corner of my eyes.

"ITTAAIII!" I yelled as I fell head first to Isaac, forehead meeting forehead as pain shot through my vein as glimpse of a war in a desert appeared in my head. Isaac stumble backwards from the impact as the armor came to catch me...

_Alphonse Elric..._

The name appeared in my head just like all the other things I came to know. Soon the boy in the red coat charged at Isaac, punching him in the stomach before knocking him down. Alphonse sat me down as he notice the red alchemic reaction, charging and cutting the rising ice with his armored hand before it hit the boy in red. Alphonse then kicked Isaac, causing the man to tumbled down the frozen wall of water.

I sat, watching Alphonse and the boy follow Isaac as I try to make sense of the situation.

"Give it up! You have no water to use." The boy confronted Isaac.

"You're forgetting what the human body is made 70% of!" Before I realized it, I was in front of the boy. Red blood Ice stabbing my chest yet despite the glaringly obvious pain I was more caught up with the memories of my last moment.

I finally remembered.

The worsening fight of my parents.

The sickly silence accompanied by a dreadful footstep as a song screamed in my ears to 'Rewrite the pointless fantasy".

The bloodied knife in the hand of the man I call my father.

The repeated stabbing in my chest.

The endless expanse of white...

And Truth...

Yeah... I stand by statement before...

"Truth is such an asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how is it for an opening chapter? A bit short I guess... I hope I didn't mess up that badly... I'm still new to this...**

**So anyway, you guys might what to take note of the girl with the short dark blue hair she'll be appearing a lot in most of the stories I would make.**

**Any guess to who is the girl with a short dark blue hair? She actually appeared in as the land lady in Elie-nee's two piece(this in itself is already a big clue), She also was a lead in one of Elie-nee's un-published story. (Perks of having her flash drive. got to read things she never thought of publishing.) so I'm just reusing her.**

**I really her character when I read Elie-nee's 'Transcendent blood' (The un-published story I took the character from... who know I may post it someday... maybe in wattpad or in fiction press... time will tell)**

**Funny thing is Elie-nee was so embarrassed when she found out I read that. Turns out, she had a seriously awful case of chuunibyou when she was in high school. She actually believe she was a half-god and had awesome powers.**


	2. A Barrel Of Rum

**Thanks for all those that read and reviewed this thing...**

**Special thanks to You'reGonnaGoFarKid for putting this story in their Alert/Fav...**

** And to RinTheMagicalGirl for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Eto... kore wa fan-fiction desu...**

**Warning: Eto... Oc Insert (more like self-insert), Ed is a tsundere, 'Truth' is bored, Roy is a flirt, Al has an over-protective mother-hen tendency and the author is lazy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Melted Wings<strong>

_**By: Amber Sky**_

_Chapter 2: Downed A Barrel Of Rum_

OC's POV

By the time I woke up, I was met with white.

Not the never-ending white, but just white. It wasn't as bad as the never-ending one but it was still white.

And white was beginning to remind me of a certain asshole.

So with a frustrated growl and an undeniably enormous headache, I struggled to sit up.

"Dang... I feel like I just downed a barrel of rum... what the hell happened?" I spoke aloud as I massage my throbbing headache.

Upon gathering my bearing, I notice the room I was in.

It wasn't empty like that white nothingness. There was the bed I was sitting/laying in, an IV drop by the bedside which was connected to my arm by the way, and a few things here and there. It was pretty obvious I was in a hospital room, how I get there I don't know. To my right was a door while on my left was a window.

I don't know why I noted the position of the door and the window, maybe it was because I was still trying to confirm that I wasn't in that white hell. So it was a relief to find I wasn't anywhere within the white void.

My musing came to an end as the door opened revealing a raven haired man in a blue uniform, behind him was a blonde girl wearing the same blue uniform. The two had a serious expression and I can't help but feel that they were familiar.

"You're awake. I'm colonel Roy Mustang and I have a few questions I'd like you to answer." The man stated... more like demanded, despite his polite tone. But that wasn't what I was focus on, it was the name he stated.

Colonel Roy Mustang...

Roy Mustang...

Roy...

_The flame alchemist, fought on the Ishival war._

_A State Alchemist._

State Alchemist?

Ishival war?

Where the hell is Ishival even at?

I frowned in confusion, mulling over the knowledge that pops out of nowhere. I don't think I can find answers on my own...

"Eto... I'll try my best to Colonel-san, But I'm a little confused as well..." I answered, trying to clear my own confusion.

"Alright, Miss..."

"Sky..." I said softly, and upon seeing his confusion I clarified my statement. "I mean... my name is Amber Sky."

"Alright, miss Sky... Can you tell me where you're from?" Roy asked.

"I..." I started, searching my mind for my origin. But nothing came up, I couldn't remember where I was born, or where I was before all this. All I can remember was my supposed to be death but that can't be right? I mean I'm still here, I'm still alive.

"I can't remember..." Panic begins to seep in my eyes at the realization. "I was in a white place... A never-ending white..." desperately trying to retrace my memories. Before I realized it there was an onslaught of information flashing before my eyes as I felt the blonde lady shaking me.

_Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye_

_Daughter of the first Flame Alchemist; Berthold Hawkeye_

_A sniper that fought on the Ishival War_

"No! don't touch me!" I pushed her away. My eyes clouded with vivid image of a desert war and... of death. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, deciding to continue. "Please... Just don't Hawkeye-san... I-I don't wanna see any more of this _Ishival_ war." Noticing the flinch from the two I raised my hand signaling them to hold on.

"I don't how it happens, or why it happens but somehow I see these images of a war in a desert... no... It's more like memories of a war..." I swallowed my quickly drying mouth, composing myself be fore I continue. "I don't remember anything about me Colonel-san. Not where I'm from or where I've been before this or what my life used to be, just my name... but even that is incomplete, I can't even remember my last name... The only thing I can remember was being in a white place, a never-ending white void. People who've done human transmutation would probably call that place as truth's realm... and I vaguely remember talking to truth, that white face-less asshole, before being dragged inside the gate of truth." I stopped, looking for whatever reaction I'll receive. Upon finding nothing but thoughtful face, I decided to continue. "The next thing I know, I was falling... then there was an onslaught of information popping in my head, like the name of this country, what that circular pattern that wall of ice was forming, along with who that ice bastard was. When I heard that ice bastard bitch about Human transmutation, I felt this strong emotion accompanied by a memory. Those two, Alphonse Elric and his brother, was just desperate little kids... Losing his whole body along with his brother's left leg to that asshole of a gate, then sacrificing his right hand to take back Alphonse... is just... sad." By this time, I could feel a single tear roll down my right cheek. "Then I hit my head on that ice bastard's forehead, which still hurts by the way..." Inwardly snorting at my lame humor. "that's when I first saw this _Ishival _war... Before I know it I was moving, taking that hit for the midget... Then I woke here, feeling like I just downed a barrel of rum last night."

Then we fell in an awkward silence, no one was speaking as everyone was clearly thinking about my statement.

I knew too much.

That is a fact I can not deny.

A fact that made my ever so persistent headache.

"Miss Sky..." Roy began, purposely pausing to wait for my attention. "I asked that you don't tell anyone of what you just told me. For your own sake, and those two." Standing and beckoning for the lieutenant to follow. "We will be back tomorrow." He added as he opened the door.

"I think I'm beginning to feel a headache lieutenant." He muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Like I said, downed a barrel of rum." I agreed as the door was shut close, falling back to the bed as I stare at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>With Roy and Riza<p>

"You don't really believe in all that, do you sir?" Riza asked as she followed her superior.

The girl knew a lot.

That was a fact but it could easily be because the girl was a spy.

"I know what you're thinking lieutenant but how would you explain the knowledge about the Elrics? There's only few who knows about it and I'm pretty sure they won't just spill that to a stranger." Roy explained, thinking of the next set of action. "The girl stays in our custody, until we confirmed what she stated with Fullmetal." He added with a tone of finality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda short I know...**

**Figures I'll give myself a amnesia. Roy and Riza are kind of OOC but hey I'm just fifteen give me a break...**

**Review please... so I'll know if I'm doing ok...**

**Feed my Ego please...**


End file.
